


Baby It's You

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Valentine's Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for the All Things Destiel and Cockles Valentine's Secret Admirer challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolLindeman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CarolLindeman).



“Dean, you’re being ridiculous! Cas cares about you, everyone can see it. If you don’t suck it up and tell him how you feel, you’re going to lose him forever.”

 

Sam’s eyes were flashing and his voice was raised.   
  
“For fuck’s sake, lower your voice! He’ll hear you. And Sam, he’s an  _ angel _ . A freaking angel of the Lord. Even if he could love me, I don’t deserve him. I can’t ask Cas to be with me, it’s just not right.”

 

Sam just huffed and left the room, but he threw one last parting shot over his shoulder. “Think about losing him, Dean. Think about how you’d feel if he left for good.”

 

Dean sat and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He downed it in one swallow and poured another. He thought about what Sam said. How would he feel if he lost Cas? If Cas just left and went back to heaven or even if he just went out on his own?

 

Dean knew he’d die. Well. maybe not actually die but it would feel like it. Cas was his world and he couldn’t face life without him in it. Fuck. He was going to have to tell Cas how he felt and just hope (pray?) for the best.

 

He looked at the calendar. Valentine’s Day was just 3 days away. He started to formulate a plan.

  
  


The next day, Cas walked into his room in the bunker and there was a box on his bed. Curious, he opened it to find chocolates. A card read, “Be my valentine.” Cas was confused and took the box to Sam.

 

“Sam. do you know where this came from? It was on my bed but it doesn’t say who it’s from.”

 

Sam looked at it and smiled. “Nope, no idea Cas. Looks like you have a secret admirer.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “A secret admirer? What does that even mean?”

 

Sam handed the box of chocolates back to Cas. “It means that someone loves you but isn’t ready to tell you yet. So, it’s a secret.”

 

Cas just shook his head and went back to his room.

 

The next day, a dozen roses appeared on his bed. Again, the card just said, “Be my valentine.”

 

Cas knew what Valentine’s Day meant to humans. He even knew that cupids often did their best work on that day. But he was confused as to who was his secret admirer. He wished it was Dean, but he knew better. Dean just thought of him as a brother, nothing else. He put the flowers in a vase of water.

 

The next day was Valentine’s Day. Cas found a stuffed teddy bear on his bed with a note. It read: “Meet me at Chico’s Diner at seven tonight. Don’t be late, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Cas took the note to Sam. “Do you think it’s some kind of a trap?”

 

Sam chuckled. “I doubt that very much, Cas. Just go and find out who your secret admirer is.”

 

Cas sighed but said he’d go.

 

At precisely seven that night, Cas walked into Chico’s and looked around. There sat Dean, looking very nervous. He stood up when he saw Cas and pulled out the other chair.

 

Cas walked over, feeling very confused and conflicted. He sat down and looked at Dean.

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and said softly. “I suppose you’re wondering what’s going on.”

 

Cas said very seriously, “Yes, Dean, I am. Is this some kind of joke?”   
  
Dean was quick to answer, “No, no Cas, it’s no joke. I really do, uh, want you to be my valentine.”

 

Cas just squinted at him.

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Look, Cas, it’s you. It’s always been you, ever since you walked into that barn like a boss and I stabbed you. You’re all I want in this life. I’ll understand if you can’t love me back, but I just thought you should know… I love you.”

 

Cas face broke out in a huge smile. Dean thought it lit up the whole room. “Dean, you goof, I love you too. I always have, ever since I saw your soul in Hell. I just thought that because I was in a male vessel…”

 

Dean interrupted him. “Yeah, that took some getting used to for me, I’ll admit. But I’m ready now, Cas. I’m ready to commit to you. I really want us to try.”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. It was like water when you are dying of thirst, food when you’re starving. It was everything Dean wanted and more.

 

Dean just took Cas’ hand and stood up. “Let’s go home, Cas. We’ve got some time to make up for.”

 


End file.
